prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago)
Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) Futari wa Pretty Cure marks the first time that the Kamikita Twins were commissioned to make a manga adaption of Pretty Cure for the Nakayoshi magazine. The first chapter came out in its April 2004 issue and it continued monthly until the February 2005 issue. It was replaced by the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart manga. Summary The Nakayoshi chapters are about the daily lifes of Nagisa and Honoka, with no fights. A big element was Nagisa's crush on FujiP, who becomes a major character. Notable are also Nagisa's lively cartoony expressions and movements. This manga was put together in analogue - due to their lack of experience in creating manga the Kamikita Twins sometimes made mistakes and the printing office had to help them apply screen tones. The Kamikita Twins also drew a version of the manga that follows the anime up to the point where Pollun appears. These chapters weren't published monthly in a magazine, but were directly published in a tankobon on February 4, 2005, after the anime has ended. Four Nakayoshi chapters were put at the end of the volume to provide some filler to ease up the strict pacing that the manga had. In 2014, the Nakayoshi chapters were finally published in the tankobon Futari wa Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection, along with a newly made short original chapter. The 2005 tankobon was also reprinted in 2014 under the name Futari wa Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection, only without the Nakayoshi chapters included in the original print. Publishing Futari wa Pretty Cure *ISBN: 978-4-06-334971-9 *Release Date: February 4, 2005 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: The whole volume contains extra content not featured in the Nakayoshi serialization. *Notes: Some Nakayoshi chapters are in this volume as well. *Number of pages: 194 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063349719 Futari wa Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337813-9 *Release Date: December 1, 2014 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Extra chapter *Notes: This volume collects all Nakayoshi chapters, including those from the 2005 volume. *Number of pages: 156 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378139 Futari wa Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337814-6 *Release Date: December 1, 2014 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Reprint of chapters original to the 2005 volume *Number of pages: 148 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378146 ''Nakayoshi'' Chapters Chapter 01 Nagisa and Honoka are introduced and established as Cure Black and Cure White. Nagisa receives a lot of love letters from girls, but seemingly receiving one from a boy one day excites her and she starts preparing to meet up with the sender. Chapter 02 Nagisa meets FujiP on the morning train and develops a crush on him. Chapter 03 In this chapter Nagisa, Honoka, FujiP and Kimata have a picnic outing together. Nagisa fantasizes over FujiP eating her rice balls, but their merrymaking is interrupted when it starts to rain. Standing next to Fujimura under the tree they took shelter under makes her imagination run wild again. Chapter 04 Honoka tries to help Nagisa with inviting Fujimura on a date, but Nagisa feels uncomfortable when Honoka creates a situation where everyone else is able to hear in on the conversation she has with him. They have an argument, but make up when Mipple is in danger. Chapter 05 When Nagisa tries out collecting "lucky items" to increase her chances on a relationship with FujiP, Honoka notes that Nagisa isn't even able to properly greet him. Strangely, it seems Nagisa is being haunted when she receives a strange box, and Honoka helps her to get to the bottom of that. Chapter 06 The two girls and their mascots go to the beach together, and meet Fujimura and Kimata there. Nagisa is embarrassed over having to use a swim ring, and messes up the "hit the watermelon" game by hitting the watermelon too hard (making it unable to be eaten afterwards). She goes off on her own to pout. Just then, she sees a little kid crying over her beach ball swimming away in the water. Nagisa tries to get it back for her, but gets a cramp in her leg and has to be rescued by Fujimura. Chapter 07 In this chapter, Nagisa and FujiP go to the cinema together. Surprisingly, Honoka is also being courted by a boy. Nagisa starts to worry because she thinks that boy might be a bad person. Chapter 08 Mipple is dissatisfied with Mepple stuffing himself and his careless behavior, and they have a fight. At the same time, Nagisa lost a Lacrosse match. During the next natch, Mepple goes off on his own to pick a flower for Mipple, but he gets attacked by a cat. Chapter 09 Nagisa spends some time with FujiP, helping him do chores around the soccer field. She finally confesses to him, but due to the wind, he doesn't hear the confession (going back to the status quo). Chapter 10 It's New Year's and Honoka and Nagisa do kakizome together. Mepple and Nagisa have a childish fight together in which they paint each other's faces with india ink, and even Honoka doesn't get spared. They head to the shrine and Nagisa gets upset when the people performing the lion for shishi-mai don't bite her head for good luck. She attacks it, but the performers turn out to be FujiP and Kimata. Honoka and Nagisa pray at the shrine afterwards. Chapter 11 Fujimura graduates middle school and Nagisa tries to get a nice picture with him. Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter Nagisa and Honoka visit Akane, and see that she has set up the new Tako Café in a VW-Bus. (The way it looks in Max Heart.) Gallery Nakayoshi/Futari wa Pretty Cure 1 Pretty Cure Collection 2005 Tankobon/Futari wa Pretty Cure 2 Pretty Cure Collection Other Category:Books Category:Franchise Category:Manga Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure